Island of Shade: Turkey
|returnees = TBD |previousseason = |nextseason = TBD}} Island of Shade: Turkey is the second season of Island of Shade, currently in production. Production The same team of hosts for Hokkaido will return for the second season, along with new host Ryan. Rhone decided to host the season in Turkey because that was where Dani G. had planned to take the castaways in an earlier shelved version of Island of Shade. Applications were launched the night of the Hokkaido finale remained open until May 12, 2017. The game launched on May 19, 2017. The blog for the season is IOS: Turkey Twists & Changes *'The Holy Trinity:' The cast was divided into three tribes of six, each named after one component of the Trinity in Christianity - the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. The divisions were made based on a related trinity in Western culture: mind, body and soul. The Baba tribe, a.k.a. the mind tribe, consisted of strategic players; the Ogul tribe, a.k.a. the body tribe, consisted of physical players; and the Kutsal Ruh tribe, a.k.a. the soul tribe, consisted of social players. This division is reminiscent of the Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty division seen on Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: Kaoh Rong. *'Martyrs:' Three premerge castaways from returned for their chance at redemption: Ashley S., Karen A. and Nicholas V. *'The Monastery:' During most rounds of the game, one person was chosen to be sent to the Sumela Monastery to live in exile for 24 hours. Contestants } | align="left"|Leah G. | | | Eliminated Day 4 | 0 |- | | align="left"|Shea B. | | | 1st Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | align="left"|Richie R. | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 8 | 8 |- | | align="left"|Agustin T. | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 4 |- | | align="left"|Christian C. | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 3 |- | | align="left"|Christine M. | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 13 | 8 |- | | align="left"|Elsa A. | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 15 | 4 |- | | align="left"|Nic P. | | | rowspan="11" | 7th Voted Out First Juror Day 18 | 5 |- | | align="left"|Nicolas M. | | | 8th Voted Out Second Juror Day 21 | 5 |- | | align="left"|Julia J. | | | 9th Voted Out Third Juror Day 23 | 11 |- | | align="left"|Ashley S. | | | TBD | 1 |- | | align="left"|Duncan F. | | | TBD | 2 |- | | align="left"|JC M. | | | TBD | |- | | align="left"|Jeff W. | | | TBD | 8 |- | | align="left"|Karen A. | | | TBD | |- | | align="left"|Matthias Z. | | | TBD | 6 |- | | align="left"|Nicholas V. | | | TBD | |- | | align="left"|Zakriah R. | | | TBD | 6 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia